El rojo no siempre es cálido
by OlivierCash
Summary: Ryner se siente culpable por lo que hizo, muy culpable y definitivamente, esa capacidad de Sion por perdonarle cualquier cosa, no ayuda. Ryner/Sion


**Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece/esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me baso en el anime.**

* * *

Todas las personas tenemos un color que nos causa especial desagrado, en el caso de ese castaño llamado Ryner, dicho color era el rojo. Generalmente, todo va por gustos y hay algo en ese color que no nos gusta, es decir, que puede tratarse porque sencillamente nos parece un feo. Pero lo del castaño no era eso, la razón por la cual le desagradaba ese color, era porque le traía malos recuerdos.

El rojo se suele relacionar con la valentía, con el calor, el rojo es un color cálido como el fuego y suele ser relacionado con el ardor de nuestros corazones. Sin embargo, el rojo también es el color de la sangre y es por ello por lo que algunos lo relacionan con la vida, mas, para Ryner, era justo lo contrario, el rojo le recordaba a la muerte. El rojo le recordaba a cuando la sangre salía a borbotones del cuerpo de los humanos para finalizar con su muerte. El color rojo le traía muy malos recuerdo, por ello no le gustaba, porque no le traía calidez, le daba miedo.

Debido a eso, no le gustaban esos tranquilos atardeceres en los que las nubes se teñían de rojo, en las que la luz misma era rojiza, volviéndolo todo de ese mismo color, todas las calles, todas las casas, todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista estaba teñido por ese inquietante color.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte despierto!

Ryner se giró perezosamente para ver a la persona que había llegado, aunque sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba, reconocería su voz en cualquier sitio. Sion le estaba mirando con su típica sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él. Cuanto odiaba esa sonrisa, lo había abandonado, delante de su ejercito se había mostrado como realmente era, algo que el de pelo blanco había intentado esconder. Pero por muy mal que hiciera las cosas, Sion siempre le perdonaba. Era horrible, habría llevado mil veces mejor que se enfadara, que le gritara. Pero no, ahí estaba, sonriente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—He intentado dormir, pero tu cama es muy incomoda— respondió Ryner, volviendo a darle la espalda.

El de pelo castaño se quedó apoyado sobre el balcón de piedra, asomándose para observar el panorama, era mucho más sencillo observarlo todo teñido de rojo que aguantarle la mirara al del pelo blanco.

—¿En serio piensas eso?— preguntó Sion con una sonrisa que Ryner no necesitó ver para saber cómo era—. Nunca te has quejado.

—Mas bien es que no sueles prestar atención a mis quejas.

Sion se rio un poco ante eso, obviamente sin tomárselo en serio, como casi siempre. El de ojos dorados se acercó hasta Ryner, para quedar apoyado sobre el balcón de piedra, al igual que su compañero. Eso si, lo del espacio personal, lo ignoró totalmente, puesto que ambos se encontraban demasiado juntos.

—¿Sabes lo que es el espacio personal?— preguntó Ryner sin ningún animo.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero dejame recordarte las muchas ocasiones en las que tú has invadido el mio muy a fondo.

Cierto, contra eso no tenía nada que objetar, adoraba la compañía de Sion y cuanto más cerca mejor, el problema radicaba en que en esos momentos se sentía una persona horrible que no merecía su perdón. Miró a Sion de reojo, había algo en el que siempre le recordaba que era especial, puede que el resto del mundo fuera incapaz de verlo y mejor así, le gustaba creer que él era el único capaz de ver ciertos aspectos de Sion.

—¿Hay algo que no te moleste?— preguntó Sion divertido, parecía disfrutar del especial mal humor de Ryner, por lo menos uno de los dos disfrutaba algo.

En ese momento, cuando por culpa del atardecer lo veía todo teñido de rojo, los ojos de Sion continuaban siendo de ese brillante color dorado, no podía estar seguro de si simplemente sus ojos eran capaces de vencer a la luz. O que los había visto tantas veces que ya se los conocía a la perfección.

—Dormir contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con dormir conmigo?— cuestionó Sion con cierta picarda.

—A dormir sin más, los dos tranquilos y sin preocupaciones— suspiró, como le costaba decirle ese tipo de cosas a ese idiota—. Te ves mucho mejor cuando estas relajado.

El de pelo blanco le miró con una sonrisa rebosante de ternura, le encantaba cuando Ryner se sincerada con él, era una curiosa mezcla entre divertido y adorable.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?— preguntó Sion de pronto, pillando a Ryner por sorpresa—. No te creas que no me había dado cuenta, eres demasiado obvio, tanto por como te sientes, como porqué estas así— apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryner, quien todavía no había movido ni un músculo—. No estoy enfadado Ryner, al contrario, estoy contento de que hayas vuelto.

Y ese era precisamente el problema, la facilidad que tenía Sion para perdonarlo. Le acarició la mejilla al de pelo blanco como muestra de cariño, no sabía muy bien como salir de esta, así que lo mejor era intentar sacar tiempo de donde fuera.

—Ya sé que no estas enfadado— aseguró molesto.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre?

Mierda, en vez de lograr distraerlo, se había lanzado de lleno a la piscina, pero bueno, así mejor, así estaba obligado a decirle a ese idiota como se sentía, que tan incómodo se le hacía esa manga ancha que tenía con él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escurriendo el bulto y por fin, tendría que dar la cara, de todas maneras, él había elegido volver, volver junto a ese Rey adicto al trabajo.

Entonces Sion bostezó.

—Anda, vayámonos a dormir— cortó Ryner de pronto, empujando a Sion hacía la gran cama de este.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sion sorprendido— ¡Todavía es pronto!— se quejó el de pelo blanco, mas no opuso toda la resistencia de la que era capaz— ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!

—Estas cansado, debes descansar, porque como ahora te pongas a trabajar, te vas a liar como siempre y te quedarás toda la noche en vela.

—¡Ryner!—se quejó Sion, no tenía nada con lo que contradecir esa realidad.

Se sintió un estúpido, ni con esas había sido capaz de sacar el tema, de sincerarse del todo con Sion, de admitir que lo que más le dolía era esa habilidad para perdonarle que tenía. A veces sentía que Sion era demasiado permisivo con él y se guardaba demasiadas cosas. No quería ser una carga para él, quien ya tenía suficientes problemas con el reino. Por ello quería que fueran sinceros y si la cagaba, que el del pelo blanco se lo dijera, no que se quedara callado, fingiendo como si todo estuviera bien y no hubiera problemas entre ellos.

Si dudas, era un estúpido cobarde y un bago integral por buscar cualquier escusa con tal de librarse de dicho tema. No comprendía como sincerarse con lo quien podía considerar su pareja, por parte de ambos era, algo tan difícil.


End file.
